


Marisa gets gapped away and meets a horrible fate

by 0303Neet_Hime



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Character Death, Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0303Neet_Hime/pseuds/0303Neet_Hime
Summary: It was a nice day in the magical fantasy land of GensokyoThe ordinary witch Marisa decides she wanted to visit Reimu todayShe goes to the shrine , where Reimu wasn't outside as usual sweeping up the fallen leavesMarisa decides to go check if Reimu is still sleeping and wake her upShe opens the door and what the witch saw wasn't something she was prepared and learn something dark she wasnt supposed to know.





	Marisa gets gapped away and meets a horrible fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was bright and sunny morning in Gensokyo.  
Marisa Kirisame decided to go visit the Hakurei shrine.  
She want prepared on seeing something disturbing.

It was a  bright and sunny  morning in Gensokyo.

On such  a day  an ordinary magician living in the forest of magic named Marisa Kirisame decided she should head out.

While heading out she decides  to visit Reimu today , so she grabbed her broom and quickly flew off to the Hakurei shrine .

"Yo Reimu ! "  Said the witch cheerfully while walking on the Hakurei shrine grounds, strangely enough  it's also oddly quiet today as there was no fairy nor youkai loitering around.

Reimu wasn't seen sweeping up the leaves this morning and there are leaves everywhere Marisa noted this detail, " Hmm maybe she hasn't woken up yet…  So, I'm gonna wake her up . " She said to herself thinking that Reimu's lazy butt has overslept again.

She opened the sliding door and said , "Good morning Reimu!"

There was no reply , but  what the black-white witch saw  when going inside shocked her.

She discovered a bloody mess where Reimu's body was laying motionless on her back in the middle of the room 4) cut in half.

Marisa's eyes widened at this horrific scene , "W-what the hell...?"  She quickly looked away, trying to keep herself from vomiting at this scene and the stench of blood inside there.

The witch just stood at the door for a few moments that seemed like  an hour, after a while she goes inside and crouched down next to Reimu's dead body.

"Reimu…  I-I… W-why did you have to die like this ? "  Marisa said with her voice trembling as if she couldn't speak . The witch then felt this constant feeling  that she should get out while she can and try  to forget about  all of this ever happening.

Just then, the sliding door behind her suddenly closed, Marisa jumped up, " H uh? ! Who's there?"  She turned to see the door has closed.

Marisa quickly got up  and ran to the door to see who just suddenly closed the door on her . She try opening it but it won't budge as if it was completely glued shut.

The witch started getting anxious about this, something is clearly not right as if this was all set up as  some sort of plan, "Show yourself!"  S he tries grabbing the mini-hakkero stored in her pocket , but then felt a hand firmly grabbing her shoulder and a chill went down her spine as she heard a voice coming from it.

"You should know better now than  to just attacking me Kirisame, I have warned you to just leave already and not come back . "

A taunting voice from  none other  than that darned gap hag named , Yukari Yakumo.

Marisa turned her head around a bit and confirmed it was indeed Yukari standing behind her and tightly grabbing her shoulder.

"Yukari what the hell?! Did… did you kill Reimu?!" 

"Yes , I did. " Yukari simply answered  nonchalantly to that question the human magician has asked her.  Which now has become more than obvious.

Marisa continued "B...but why?  W hy did you do this?!" Yukari couldn't help but grin a  little at this and  leaned  closer to Marisa.

"Let me tell you a 'little' dark secret Kirisame..." The gap woman couldn't help but  say it with a wide grin as she went up real close and whispered in Marisa's ear.

"Well… well… you came here so far and yet don't you want to hear the truth?"

"No,  it's not like I actually want to hear it... but please go on..."

" [a disturbing truth Yukari tells Marisa , She and Reimu keep getting replaced by different alterations of them whether they get killed or get too old or… start  to knowing  much more than they actually should. Then Yukari has to go in and kill them as soon as possible .]

"I-I don't need to hear that… Please just let me go!" Marisa makes  an attempt to push and get  away from Yukari but she wouldn 't let that happen and pushes Marisa up to the wall behind her where she can't escape. 

"You have no choice but to die as well now you have heard everything." As Yukari said that, She waved open her fan that just came out of nowhere.

"It's too late... You were given a chance to get out while you can, but I guess, curiosity killed the witch. Farewell Kirisame..." This was the last thing Marisa ever heard from Yukari as the gap closes and her consciousness faded away into the darkness never to be seen or heard of again.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who dont know  
Also I actually like Marisa since she is one of the fav characters.  
And at the same time i also kill her.......a lot.  
So I guess i gotta write that down and see how many times I can end this ordinary witch's career.
> 
> I had this HC where Yukari kidnaps girls from the outside world everytime Reimu or Marisa or maybe both die, get old or simply start knowing too much than they actually should .  
Yukari then just kill them off and replace them with different version who are gonna be the next Reimu and Marisa ,  
She kidnaps the girls and then completely overwrites their personality and memories as well changing the physical appearance a bit but they always look a little bit different than the version before them.  
Otherwise they will be exactly the same as all others .


End file.
